Chinatown
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. Chinatown, is the seventh episode of Season Two, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 12/4/17. Synopsis Sandy, Patrick & Tyler head into a suburb to set up temporary shelter for their big hunt. SpongeBob begins to distrust Mr.Krabs when him & Donnie begin to grow more demanding. Squidward finally formally introduces himself to a certain somebody. Plot Solemn music plays in each monologue of a character. “I had to kill him, he could’ve been very inappropriate with me.” Says, Monroe to Patrick about Radcliffe almost raping him. Patrick finishes cleaning himself of any remaining guts. “I’m glad you’re okay kid.” He says. “I would’ve bashed him like a mashed potato as well.” Patrick says while chuckling to try and cheer Monroe up and relieve him. Monroe tries to smile but just can’t. Sandy observes them while shedding a single tear. “You can’t be serious.” Says, SpongeBob to Mr.Krabs. “But I am, and I am.” Says, Krabs. “You have to leave the hands of leadership into the professionals Spongeboy.” Says, Donnie with a smile. “Spongebob.” SpongeBob corrects. “Just saying.” Responds, Donnie. Tyler loads some tents and food into the back of the trusty pickup. Patrick overlooks and Sandy walks up. “Here is a can of sweet peas, you need to share it, there’s slim pickings now.” Patrick holds her hand and thanks her. Sandy arms herself up with the correct weapons. “I always hate these missions.” She states. “But this is how we gotta be.” States, Larry. They look at each other and embrace in a friendly, nothing more, hug. Squidward examines an arrow he had inserted into a zombie's head offscreen. Mrs.Puff cleans his arrow of the zombie blood for him. He nods to her as a thank you. Monroe finishes cleaning up from yesterday's ventures. Pearl hands him his weapons. Mr.Krabs & Donnie walk by smoking cigarettes and holding documents. Patrick stares at Mermaidman's watch he had left behind before they went on that ill-fated trip. Patrick pockets it away. The solemn music finishes. Sandy & Tyler enter the pickup truck to go to the suburbs for the next phase of supply restock. Patrick enters the truck. “You don’t have t..” Sandy says before being cut off by Patrick. “Stop, I’m going.” He says. “It’s my duty.” “You sure you don’t want me to come?” Shouts out Monroe. “You ain’t getting assaulted again, so you’re staying behind.” Says, a firm Sandy. Monroe tries to argue but eventually concedes. Sandy and her friends drive off for the trip. Mrs.Puff and Squidward continue engaging in conversation. “That was quite intense with what you did with the 50 cal.” Says, Mrs.Puff to Squidward. “It ain’t nothin special.” He responds with. Squidward then asks out of random if Mrs.Puff has ever lost anybody close to her, before all this. Mrs.Puff chooses to keep it a secret. Squidward gets up in frustration but understanding and walks off to go and do some target practice. Mrs.Puff eventually follows. “No! I do not want to give up the rationing system!” Yells, SpongeBob to Mr.Krabs. “Spongebob..” “People are hungry! Supplies are getting low! The apocalypse did not come with care packages Eugene!” “SPONGEBOB.” “I am not going to let you dictate this, just like you did with Gary!” “Spongebob, just shut the f*ck up okay? And what happened to Gary, was going to happen anyways, stop whining over that stupid snail and get over it!” SpongeBob in response slaps Krabs across the face and walks away. Mr.Krabs glares at him and is official on eliminating the ration system. Sandy, Patrick & Tyler arrive in the suburbs. It is in complete shambles and appears to have been a former camp set up by the military much like the Krusty Krab just a couple of weeks prior when everything began going to s*it. Sandy and her companions exit the truck. Larry walks up to a skeletal zombie shambling towards them and slices it in half with his axe. Patrick dispatches another with his nunchucks. “This hunt is not going to be easy, it would be days even, so let’s hope that there is a buffet like Chinatown waiting here.” States, Sandy in a leadership monologue. “Chinatown indeed.” Adds on Tyler in a jovial voice. The three proceed through the neighborhood while some more zombies begin exiting the dark abandoned and creepy houses. Dusk is on the horizon. Squidward shoots at least nine arrows into a very pierced and weak zombie tied & duct taped to a fence post. “Only at least two more days and your archery will be on point.” States, Mrs.Puff. “You know what else is on point? Well, I’ll let you figure that one out.” Squidward begins to warm up slightly. Mrs.Puff smiles at his comment and winks. SpongeBob sits inside a cabin and examines a plan set by Krabs. Speaking of, he suddenly enters and tells SpongeBob that Donnie needs to see him. “You’re stripping us of our guns?!” Asks, SpongeBob with an attitude. “We can’t have uprisings little boy, I knew it from my Navy Days.” States, Donnie with a charming persona. “I’m 29!” Says, SpongeBob. He then adds, “AND WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT AN UPRISING?!” Mr.Krabs tells SpongeBob to not question his associate. “Guns now.” Threatens, Donnie in a now more serious and intimidating voice. SpongeBob takes a deep breath and walks off to collect the guns. Sandy, Patrick & Tyler continue through the suburbs. Every now and then, the survivors use an array of melee weapons to take out any undead creeper that gets in their way. While walking by, Patrick notices a cane dangling from a street light. “Hold the phone!” He says with shock when remembering that Mermaidman had a cane. Suddenly, the three look above and see zombies beginning to fall off the roofs of the houses right onto all three of them and it is not good. Larry finishes restocking the wood pile and comes across Monroe. He looks concerned. He then says, “Oh sh*t!” He runs up and stops Monroe from pointing a knife to himself. Monroe storms off. “Come back here!” Yells, Larry. Monroe ignores him. “I ain’t letting you slit your wrists! You DON’T DO THAT!” Larry angrily yells. Monroe stays silent and walks away. Squidward & Mrs.Puff walk to a cabin getting more acquainted with each other now that they have taken the time to introduce themselves. Pearl notices and wonders if she sees a “Pearl/Tyler” relationship brewing in them. Sandy, Patrick & Tyler really struggle to get the zombies off of them. Sandy grabs a gun and shoots many zombies slobbering their mouths on her helmet now making their faces, eyeballs and juices spew everywhere blocking her vision. Patrick escapes his cluster and goes to town bashing all of their heads like bubble wrap. Tyler kills two zombies and finishes them off with his knife. Patrick grabs his handkerchief and wipes the undead juices off of Sandy's helmet allowing her to see again. “Thanks.” She says. Sandy then spots the stockpile her, Patrick & Tyler were after but also see a vast array of military weapons left behind as well as more zombies shambling towards them. “Hot da*n.” Remarks, Tyler. SpongeBob finishes collecting the remaining guns at camp. “You sure this is a good idea?” Questions, Pearl. “Your Daddy said so.” Responds, SpongeBob. Mr.Krabs observes them from the distance before entering his cabin. Donnie continues to sit at his desk. “That Sponge boy sure has got guts, I’ll give him that.” Remarks, Donnie. “He also has the brain of a nematode.” Responds, Krabs with a chuckle. Donnie chuckles as well. “How long till we get control?” Asks, Mr.Krabs. “Soon enough, when every last one of these suckers do not have an armed weapon.” Responds, Donnie. “Good.” Sums up, Krabs, who finishes his cigarette he was smoking. SpongeBob overhears and looks at the collected guns. “Don’t be a vigilante.” Says, Larry to himself. “Who are you talking to?” Questions, Monroe, who has returned and overheard. “Nothing kiddo.” He says. “Okay.” Monroe states, a little weirded out. Patrick & Tyler open fire on the crowd of zombies coming right for them but they run out of ammo. “What now?” Asks, Patrick. Sandy in response runs to begin collecting the food. “SANDY! NO!” Yells, Patrick. “YOU ARE NOT GOING DOWN THE SAME WAY AS MERMAIDMAN!” Adds on Patrick. “Just shut up and fight the threats!” Yells, Sandy. Tyler wants to save her but has to focus on zombies coming for him and Patrick. There is just too many. “Where are all these a*sholes coming from?!” Asks, Patrick. “We’re only a month in!” He adds on about the apocalypse. “Let’s take them on then!” Yells, Tyler in response. They continue fighting the zombies but the two begin to get overwhelmed. Patrick begins to think of key moments from the past such as when he discovered the Goo Lagoon Beach Zombies, had injured his leg at the Compound, fought through the Krusty Krab Zombies, Escaped the grocery store Norma was killed at and then thinks of what happened to Mermaidman. Patrick thinks he is now ready to die and his entire life begins to flash before him. “PAT!” Yells, Tyler. Suddenly, the two hear and see a grenade fly out into the herd breaking Pat out of his trance. A huge explosion sounds knocking back many zombies and clearing the way. “Come on!” Yells, Sandy, holding a grenade launcher. Patrick & Tyler follow in amazement. SpongeBob considers leaving and not fulfilling Donnie's request for the guns. However, SpongeBob ultimately decides to fulfill the business mogul's demand, while deciding to hide some secret guns. Pearl, carrying a basket of melons, walks to the cabin Squidward and Mrs.Puff are in. However, she hears giggling instead and then Squidward yells, “Oh get those fruits off.” Mrs.Puff giggles. Pearl walks away pretending this never happened. Monroe & Larry keep watch over camp, looking confident for the future as the kid begins to feel slightly stronger but not better considering he almost slit his wrists. Mr.Krabs stares at his 1968 note. He then crumbles it up and throws it away while hiding a gun in his back pocket. Sandy, Patrick & Tyler continue trying to escape the overrun suburbs. Suddenly, Tyler trips over some dead, not zombified corpses, slowing the group down. Patrick goes back to help. Sandy sees the numbers of the horde beginning to dangerously increase. “Oh barnacles.” She exclaims. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sandy Cheeks Monroe Rechid Pearl Krabs Larry The Lobster Mrs.Puff Tyler Gary The Snail (mentioned) Deaths None Trivia Chinatown picks up the day after the events of The Damned. “Chinatown” references two things. Sandy's statement to her small group about the “suburb buffet” and Tyler's jovial response. This episode takes place on Day 33. Sandy's use of the grenade launcher makes this episode the fifth time a game changing weapon was used on the show. (The first was when Squidward fired an RPG at zombies located at a Coast Guard Station, the second time was when Mr.Krabs blew up his old Naval Crew with a powerful grenade, the third time was when Squidward blasted zombies to limbs with a 50 caliber and the fourth time was when Squidward massacred several Bazar Bandits with the same 50 cal.) While not physically seen since 205, A cane (but not Mermaidman's) is found dangling from a street light. In addition to this, Patrick is also holding onto Mermaidman's pocket watch. This could indicate that we are not quite done with Mermaidman yet but this is still pure speculation. Monroe is forever scarred from being victimized with attempted sexual abuse. Squidward & Mrs.Puff begin to develop romantic feelings for each other now that they have finally gotten to know each other better. 208 - You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine (Sneak Peek) Squidward rides down a barren and ghostly looking road on a motorbike. While driving, Squid pulls out a roadmap of all the areas in town and is going to try and find some of his family members after having had heard from Donnie that the West hasn’t been too infested with zombies yet. Squidward arrives on the horizon of a city. He fires a warning shot to let any possible survivors be aware of his arrival. Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:Episodes